Ultimate Warrior
Warrior (* 16. Juni 1959 in Crawfordsville; Indiana; USA als James Bryan Hellwig ''' † 8. April 2014 in Scottsdale, Arizona) war ein US-amerikanischer Wrestler. Er wurde insbesondere als '''The Ultimate Warrior in der World Wrestling Federation bekannt. Hellwig änderte seinen bürgerlichen Namen 1993 in Warrior. Karriere Warrior begann seine Karriere 1985 unter dem Namen Jim "Justice" Hellwig in der mit einem Bodybuilding-Gimmick versehenen Gruppierung Powerteam USA. Er war nur einer von zwei Wrestlern der aus vier Männern bestehenden Gruppe, die den Durchbruch im Wrestling schafften; bei dem anderen handelt es sich um den heutigen Sting. Zusammen mit ihm bildete Warrior unter dem Namen Blade Runner Rock in der UWF zunächst ein Tag-Team namens The Blade Runners. Nach dem Ende dieses Teams kam er für kurze Zeit in die WCCW und erhielt als Dingo Warrior die dortige Texas Championship. New Japan Pro Wrestling wurde auf ihn aufmerksam und wollte ihn als übermächtigen Bösewicht vermarkten, jedoch nahm Warrior statt dessen ein Angebot der World Wrestling Federation an. New Japan nahm daraufhin den aus der AWA stammenden Leon White unter Vertrag und gab ihm das ursprünglich für Warrior vorgesehene Gimmick des Big Van Vader. World Wrestling Federation In der WWF trat er ab 1987 unter dem Namen The Ultimate Warrior auf. Man stellte ihn als dynamischen, nahezu hyperaktiven Wrestler mit ausgefallener Gesichtsbemalung dar. Beim SummerSlam 1988, im Madison Square Garden, ließ man ihn den Honky Tonk Man innerhalb von 15 Sekunden besiegen und gab ihm somit den Intercontinental Champion-Titel. Bereits im Vorfeld hatte man die Reaktion auf einen Titelwechsel bei Houseshows getestet, jedoch nahm man ihm gleich zweimal den Titel dort wieder ab. Die WWF führt den Sieg vom SummerSlam offiziell als ersten Titelgewinn des Warriors auf. Ein Jahr später folgte bei der gleichen Veranstaltung seine zweite Titelregentschaft, nachdem er Rick Rude, welcher ihm den Titel zuvor abgenommen hatte, besiegen durfte. Bei WrestleMania VI im Jahr 1990 trafen das bisherige Zugpferd der Organisation Hulk Hogan und der Ultimate Warrior dann aufeinander. Zum ersten Mal in einem Wrestlemania - Hauptkampf, standen sich zwei Publikumslieblinge gegenüber. Auch waren beide zu diesem Zeitpunkt Titelträger, was ebenfalls zum anheizen des Publikums von 67,678 Menschen vor Ort genutzt wurde. Nach seinem Sieg musste Warrior die Intercontinental Championship ablegen. Er hielt den WWF World Heavyweight Champion Titel bis zum Royal Rumble im Januar 1991, bei dem er den Titel an Sgt. Slaughter verlor.Seine Regenschaft als Champion beinhaltete auch seine womöglich längste und beste Fehde die gegen Rick Rude. Der Kampf im Stahlkäfig des Summer Slam 1990 endete mit einem Sieg des Warrior und den Weggang von Rude aus der WWE.Der Warrior wird zum Aushängeschild der WWE und hatte seine erfolgreichste Zeit im Business.Sein Titelverlust im Rumble sollte ihn in eine Fehde gegen Randy Savage bringen,welches im Career Ending Match in Wrestlemania VII endete. Anschliessend sollte es gegen den Undertaker gehen,um den damals noch jungen Take Profil zu verschaffen.In letztere wurde schließlich auch Jake Roberts mit einbezogen. Im August 1991 und direkt nach dem Main Event des Summer Slam wurde der Warrior wegen Vertragsstreitigkeiten aus der WWF entlassen. Nur wenige Monate später engagierte Vince McMahon ihn erneut. Seine Rückkehr gab der Ultimate Warrior bei WrestleMania VIII, als er Hulk Hogan unterstützte. Im Oktober wollte die WWF Warrior erneut zum Champion machen, in dem er Ric Flair besiegen sollte. Jedoch erschien er nicht zur Show und so entschied man sich für Bret Hart. Bereits zu diesem Zeitpunkt zeichnete sich erneut ab, dass das Arbeitsklima zwischen der WWF und Warrior schlecht war. 1996 kehrte der Ultimate Warrior bei WrestleMania XII abermals überraschend in die WWF zurück und besiegte in seinem ersten Match den späteren Top-Star Hunter Hearst Helmsley in nur wenigen Sekunden. Nach sehr kurzen Fehden gegen Goldust und Jerry Lawler nahm sich der Warrior eigenhändig eine Auszeit, um den Tod seines Vaters zu verarbeiten (so die WWE-Version der Geschichte). Da sein Verhältnis zu Vince McMahon allerdings seit über zehn Jahren schlecht war, akzeptierte dieser die Begründung nicht und entließ Warrior erneut. World Championship Wrestling Nachdem die WCW zuvor mit The Renegade eine eindeutige Kopie des Warrior-Gimmicks verwandt hatte, verpflichtete sie 1998 das Original. Unter dem Namen The Warrior fehdete er gegen Hulk Hogan und dessen nWo; bildete zu diesem Zweck auch ein eigenes Stable namens One Warrior Nation (oWn). Allerdings konnte die Fehde die hohen Erwartungen seitens der WCW nicht erfüllen. Im darauffolgenden Jahr trat Warrior vom aktiven Wrestling zurück. Independent Am 19. April 2008 kehrte Warrior, nach einer Pause von 10 Jahren, zum professionellen Wrestling zurück und bestritt am 25. Juni 2008 für Nu-Wrestling Evolution ein Match gegen Orlando Jordan in Barcelona, in welchem er diesem dessen NWE Heavyweight Titel abnahm. Da dies für den Warrior eine einmalige Rückkehr in das Wrestlinggeschäft war, gab er den Titel darauf wieder ab und dieser wurde vakant. Außerhalb des Wrestlings Der gelernte Chiropraktiker Warrior begann bereits im Alter von elf Jahren mit Bodybuilding, sein leiblicher Vater verließ die Mutter mit 5 Kindern, als er zwölf war. Er gewann einige Bodybuilding-Wettbewerbe, darunter 1984 den Titel „Mr. Georgia“ der Amateure.Ultimate Warrior, Pro Wrestling Legend, Indiana Native, Dies at 54 – Todesmeldung auf wibc.com Er war von 1982 bis 1991 mit Shari Lynn Tyree verheiratet. Zuletzt lebte er mit seiner zweiten Ehefrau Dana und seinen beiden Töchtern in Santa Fe und trat seit seinem Rücktritt vor allem durch konservative Kommentare und Vorträge in Erscheinung, in denen er z. B. linksorientierte Politik und Homosexualität heftig kritisierte. Bryan James Hellwig ließ 1993 seinen Namen in Warrior umändern, um seinen Gimmick-Namen auch außerhalb der WWF vermarkten zu können. Zuvor hatte er in Gerichtsverhandlungen gegen die WWF das Recht an den Kostümen, Gesichtsbemalungen und Verhaltensweisen sowie auch am Namen „Ultimate Warrior“ zugesprochen bekommen. Dies wird am Ende der DVD The Self-Destruction of the Ultimate Warrior (dt. „die Selbstzerstörung des Ultimate Warrior“), die die WWE 2005 veröffentlichte, ersichtlich: „Ultimate Warrior is a trademark of Ultimate Creations.“, womit Warriors Firma gemeint ist. Ursprünglich sollte eine Retrospektive seiner Karriere mit Warriors Unterstützung produziert werden, doch als er dies ablehnte, entschied die WWE, die DVD ohne ihn zu produzieren. Die DVD besteht aus Videodokumentationen seiner wichtigsten Szenen und Stellungnahmen zu seiner Karriere. Warrior versteigerte von ihm getragene Wrestlingkleidung auf Ebay. Ein von ihm getragener Umhang wurde für über 1500 US-$ versteigert. Am 3. Juli 2007 trat der Warrior in der US-Show Hannity & Colmes auf und äußerte sich zu der Drogendiskussion im Wrestling Letzte Auftritte und Tod m 5. April 2014 wurde Warrior in die WWE Hall of Fame aufgenommen und bestritt einen Tag später einen kurzen Auftritt bei Wrestlemania XXX. Einen Tag vor seinem Tod hatte er einen letzten Auftritt bei RAW. Am 8. April brach er gegen 17:50 Uhr Ortszeit vor einem Hotel in Arizona zusammen. In einem naheliegenden Krankenhaus konnte nur noch sein Tod festgestellt werden.Ultimate Warrior verstorben – Todesmeldung auf cagematch.de Bei der Obduktion wurde schließlich ein Herzinfarkt infolge einer Arteriosklerose festgestellt.Todesursache des Ultimate Warrior bekannt - Update auf cagematch.de Erfolge * National Wrestling Alliance ** 1x NWA Texas Heavyweight Champion * Nu-Wrestling Evolution ** 1x NWE Heavyweight Champion * World Class Championship Wrestling ** 1x WCCW Tag Team Champion (mit Lance von Erich) * World Wrestling Entertainment ** 1x WWF Champion ** 2x WWF Intercontinental Champion Referenzen Weblinks * www.UltimateWarrior.com - Offizielle Webpräsenz Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Geboren 1959 Kategorie:Gestorben 2014 Kategorie:US-Amerikaner Kategorie:Chiropraktiker Kategorie:Bodybuilding Kategorie:Wrestler Kategorie:Wrestler aus den USA Kategorie:Wrestler aus Indiana Kategorie:Solo-Wrestler Kategorie:Tag-Team-Wrestler Kategorie:Independent Kategorie:World Championship Wrestling Kategorie:World Wrestling Entertainment Kategorie:WWE Hall of Fame